Waiting?
by NYC1313
Summary: Ginny and Draco are married but when Harry comes back from a trip in America he plans to hurt them...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this computer!  
  
Chapter 1: Coming Back  
  
****************************************  
  
Ginny sat in her kitchen thinking about her life. Her three beautiful children; Genevieve, Molly and Blaise; her wonderful husband, Draco, and her unborn twins, who were due in a months time. Then her mind strayed to Harry, who she was going to see today for the first time in ten years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
The Weasleys all stood around Harry at the muggle airport. He was receiving many tearful goodbyes and hugs.  
  
Ginny stood off to the side talking with her boyfriend, when Harry came over to her and hugged her and said, "Wait for me Ginny, I love you!" But she didn't notice as she was staring at the faces Draco was making behind his back.  
  
Harry pulled out of the hug and walked towards the terminal, headed to America. Hermione and Ron accompanying him half the way there then tearfully hugging their friend goodbye.  
  
Meanwhile Ginny was absolutely ignoring what was happening she was with Draco behind a dividing wall snogging.  
  
Harry looked back hoping to catch Ginny's eye, but in not seeing her he walked on. Then, as everyone watched, he was gone. ~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked into the room and kissed Ginny. She smiled and pulled out of the kiss much to his dislike. He pouted but she turned around and called to the kids.  
  
Blaise skidded into the room and was immediately swept into the air by his dad. He squealed and his strawberry blonde hair stuck out in all directions.  
  
Next, the girls came in, with their jackets already on and ready to go. She smiled as Draco tried his best to put a jacket on Blaise. She took pity on him and got the jacket on.  
  
They were ready to go.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Five minutes later she tumbled out of the fireplace at her parent's house with Draco and her kids in tow.  
  
Molly ran into the room and squealed,"Ginny pumpkin! I'm so glad to see you! Harry is not here yet, but in the meantime you and Draco can relax. I do believe that their cousins are upstairs."  
  
At the mention of this Genevieve and Molly took off leaving Blaise standing there. He quickly toddled off towards where they were headed.  
  
Ginny smiled and laughed as her brothers and their wives made a spot on the couch for her.  
  
Bill had ended up marrying Fleur (sp?) and they had six kids, while Charlie had married a woman by the name of Denise. They had five kids and were expecting their sixth any day now. Percy had been killed during the final battle in which Harry had defeated Voldemort. He had given up his job at the ministry and ha d worked for the order of the Phoenix instead. He left behind Penelope, his wife, and his son who was born two months before he died.  
  
Fred and George had married Angelina and Alicia and George was expecting his third while Fred had two kids. They were the owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and now had over five shops located around London.  
  
Ron was happily married to Hermione and they had four kids. He was still incredibly overprotective but this time it wasn't Ginny, it was his children and Hermione. Hermione was very patient and put up with it but was always being teased by Ginny about Ron.  
  
All of her brothers had accepted Draco right away, except for Ron. He felt at first that Draco was just using her. But years had shown him that he loved her.  
  
The mood was light, but there was expectation in the air. Everyone had not seen Harry in a long time and all were eager to talk to him.  
  
Twenty minutes later a knock was heard upon the front door. Everyone was quiet as Mr. Weasley opened the door.  
  
There, in the frame of the door was Harry. He had grown stronger and had gotten contacts, but he was still the same old Harry.  
  
Everyone rushed to meat him, well almost everybody. Considering Draco didn't like him; Ginny, Alicia and Denise were pregnant, and a few held little children on their laps.  
  
It ended up being only the Weasley males who welcomed him.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
As the door swung open he was greeted by what seemed the entire Weasley family.  
  
He gave out hugs and "Hellos" like no tomorrow and was ushered into the family room where all their wives were.  
  
He thought, "I can't believe it! I'll finally get to start my life with Ginny! She was the only thing that kept me from staying there."  
  
He began searching for her. But, there were so many redheads that it was impossible at first.  
  
He realized he was being introduced to all of their families and was immediately smothered once again with welcomings and hugs.  
  
"I can't wait until this is over and I see Ginny again." he thought. Then it hit him. Malfoy was sitting in the room.  
  
He looked at Ron, and asked, "What is ferret-boy doing here?" Ron didn't have enough time to respond, as he was mowed down by a bunch of kids.  
  
Harry laughed and watched as the children went to their parents. But his gaze was drawn to Malfoy who now had three children sitting on his lap.  
  
One, he could tell was obviously a Malfoy with the trademark blonde hair and grey eyes. But the other two looked somewhat Weasley. The little boy had strawberry blonde hair and auburn eyes, and the last one, the little girl sitting at Draco's feet, had the red Weasley hair and the grey eyes.  
  
His mind jumped around looking for answers. When he spotted Mrs. Weasley and made his way to her.  
  
He asked where Ginny was and she said that Ginny was coming down in a minute and was delighted to see him. He then inquired what Malfoy was doing there and she said, "Oh, Draco! He is Ginny's husband."  
  
His stomach dropped down and he felt as if a huge weight had fallen on him.  
  
He sat down in a daze. This is the woman he had waited ten years for and sacrificed a lot to be with her, only to find that she is married.  
  
He tried to talk himself out of it, that Molly was wrong and Ginny is waiting for him.  
  
But Ginny came down the stairs at that moment and he couldn't doubt it anymore. She was very pregnant and before even looking at him, went over to Draco and kissed him.  
  
Harry felt his anger growing inside him. The ferret got everything, everything he, Harry, had ever wanted. As he watched them kiss some more he began shake with hatred and anger.  
  
He stood up and walked over to Ginny. Once he was in front of her she looked up and stood to give him a lopsided hug but before she could.....  
  
Smack!!!!!!!!! The slap made her totter then fall on to the couch behind her.......  
  
Dun dun dun!!! Oooooooooooooo boy  
  
I hope you enjoyed!!  
  
More reviews =more chapters  
  
~The NYC 


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving on a bad note

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this comp.  
  
Thx to all my reviewers!! You guys rock!! ~Vipera ~The Fuzy Llama ~polio21 ~sakuuya  
  
And now... on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously: SMACK!!! The slap made her totter then fall on the couch behind her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The whole room sat stunned, for what seemed like and eternity. Then Draco got up and went over to Ginny who was weeping. He kissed her then stood to meet Harry.  
  
Meanwhile, the Weasley brothers had all risen to their feet and walked toward Harry. Harry knew he was in trouble when he saw the murderous look in their eyes.  
  
He backed up and began to stammer out, "Bloody hell, you guys!! Let me explain!! It's all her fault!!" They looked at him like he was mad.  
  
Draco rounded on him yelling," How the bloody hell is it her fault? She never did anything to you! You have only been here for a half hour, and she walked into the room bloody two minutes ago!!! How the hell did she do anything Potter?"  
  
He was seething with rage now. His normally pale face was bright red and his perfect hair tussled. He began to walk towards Harry but an arm held out by Bill stopped him.  
  
Ron, shaking with rage as well, walked up to Harry and growled lowly, "Harry, leave. You have no right to be saying anything about Ginny like that."  
  
Harry froze; he did not know what to do. Ron's finger was still pointing towards the door. What should he do?  
  
A million thoughts rocketed through his mind when...  
  
"Ron, there is no need for such a silly action. If Harry Bloody Potter would like to explain then he can explain it to me. After all 'It is ALL my fault." Ginny was standing now. Her face red with anger and voice dangerously low.  
  
Harry walked up to her and started speaking in the calmest tone he could muster. "Do you remember the day I left?" His voice that had started at calm had changed into an angry whisper. "Do you?"  
  
Ginny, obviously confused but still angry said, "Yes, you hugged me and you left. What is so relevant about that?"  
  
"Do you even remember what I said to you?" He said, his voice rising dangerously with every word.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
His voice was booming over the entire room as he spoke this time. "Ginny, as I hugged you, I told you that I LOVED YOU! THAT YOU SHOULD WAIT FOR ME!! BUT NO!! YOU HAD TO GO AND GET MARRIED TO THAT, THAT, THAT THING!"  
  
He did not have time to let his voice die down, for Draco lunged and knocked him to the ground.  
  
In a panic wave of chaos, the Weasley brothers were in there. Some pulling them apart, some fighting, and some shaking with indignancy.  
  
The rest of the room was not motionless either however; babies and children were crying; mothers attempted to bring their children upstairs; and pregnant mothers sat in shock as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried to help them out of the room.  
  
Ginny was standing firmly in the middle of the room trying desperately to call Draco and tell him to stop.  
  
Draco, hearing her pleas, pulled away and managed to pry the other brothers off of Harry. They all stood silent for a moment before...  
  
"Leave Harry, you are unwelcome here." Ginny growled in a low tone. Draco went and stood by her, holding what was forming into a black eye.  
  
Harry stood, walked up to Ginny and whispered dangerously, "You may have your perfect little world and ferret for now. But be mindful that your world may collapse, because of me."  
  
And with that, he stalked out the door.  
  
"Don't worry we'll be ready Harry." Draco whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry for the short chapter this time. But I really thought that this should be all by itself.  
  
Hey all!! Hit the button and REVIEW!! Thx again to all my reviewers so far.  
  
((A/N: Do you think I should have an evil slytherin help Harry? {and NO that would not be Draco} Review and tell me whatcha think.))  
  
Oky dokey?  
  
Bye!  
  
~The NYC 


End file.
